


Spell Me The Truth Of How You Feel

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Main Challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of seemingly nowhere, King Arthur comes along and snogs Merlin's breath away. That - if anything - is a sure sign that something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Me The Truth Of How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional warning/s:** possible dub-con due to magic spell.
> 
> Summer Pornathon challenge 5: Canon Era. Challenge rules can be found [here](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/93492.html).
> 
> I've added a few words and sentences (the original entry was exactly 750 words), but otherwise it's the same. It's been neither beta'd nor britpicked, so feel free to tell me when grammar and/or spelling (or anything else) is off!
> 
> Merlin belongs so Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. I don't make any money off this.
> 
> Comments are love, you know? So please tell me what you think!

____________________

Merlin’s lugging a huge basket of Arthur’s dirty, stinking laundry down to the kitchens when he’s intercepted by King Prat himself. He scoffs.

“What now? Can’t you manage two minutes without me?” he grinds out, annoyed.

Arthur’s grin is disconcerting as he leans in and whispers, “Actually, no.”

And so he drags Merlin into a dark nook and attack-snogs him, making Merlin drop the laundry basket in shock. It lands on the stone floor with a thud, spilling dirty clothes everywhere. When Merlin finally manages to escape Arthur’s clutches, claiming he has to do the laundry _right bloody now_ , Arthur actually follows him to the kitchens and sits on the bench beside him while he works. Merlin can feel the intent in his gaze, and sometimes Arthur even reaches out and strokes the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver with suppressed lust. (Fuckfuckfuck, _don’t_ get a hard-on! Don’t you _dare_. Well, fuck.)

Something is wrong. Very, very wrong.

*

So, it turns out that all of Camelot has fallen under some sort of spell. Again. How much magic can a magic-hating kingdom really attract? (Oh, right. A lot!) Anyway, apparently people are unable to stop themselves from expressing their true feelings towards the people they love. (And what kind of half-arsed spell is that? Hardly a threat to the kingdom, Merlin's pretty sure.) 

The workings of the spell both hurts and pleases Merlin, because he’s been loving Arthur for years. And yes, all would be well and good... if the side effect of the spell wasn’t that whatever the affected do while _under_ the spell is forgotten when the spell’s _broken._

That means that even if Arthur professes his love for Merlin and appoints him his Consort, he won’t remember it when the spell breaks. And maybe that is as well... Arthur has responsibilities. He needs to marry a woman and sire an heir to take over the kingdom when he is gone. Merlin grinds his teeth with bitterness.

But it still takes a day and a half of hidden snogs around the castle before Merlin realises that it’s probably quite morally wrong even to just... _avoid_ to lift the spell for a little while, to indulge in Arthur's smell, his touches, both their desperation. His decision to actually try and break the enchantment might also have something to do with George, who, every time he spots Arthur, gets a really soft look on his face and what looks suspiciously like an erection under his pristine breeches, and that’s something that Merlin can’t really stand. (What the hell, George? Arthur is _Merlin’s_ and no one else’s.)

*

Merlin searches through half the library before finding the right potion that will save Camelot’s residents from their own loving feelings. (Oh, huzzah. Like the repressed arsehole of a King really needs _that._ ) Arthur fucking needs the opposite, as far as Merlin is concerned. Gathering his things, Merlin mutters as many foul words as he can think of as he goes to brew the damned thing back in Gaius's room.

*

Entering Arthur’s chambers, Merlin sets the vial with the potion on the table. Arthur isn’t there. Oh well, he’s probably off somewhere picking Merlin flowers or writing him poetry or something. He’ll be back. Merlin has carefully thought about all of this and if he never can have it again, he sure as hell is going to take advantage now. 

When Arthur enters the room, Merlin practically launches himself at his King and kisses him desperately, almost violently. Arthur lets out a surprised but highly pleased humming sound before grabbing Merlin’s arse, pressing him close, deepening the kiss.

The preparation is only just enough when Arthur pushes into him, but Merlin doesn’t care. He savours the pain, reaches back and tries to drag Arthur closer, further in, prompts him to start moving. (For fuck’s sake, move, Arthur, _move!_ )

Arthur moves, but he doesn’t set the harsh pace Merlin craves. Instead, he takes his time, seems to want it to last, pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s spine as he goes. Tears threaten to break out from behind Merlin’s closed eyelids, because he doesn’t want the softness. That will make his existence in Camelot even more unbearable afterwards, knowing that Arthur’s feelings are nothing short of love and not just a rough, desperate need to fuck his useless servant into the mattress. 

In the end, Merlin wets the bedclothes with both tears and come and later, when he hands Arthur the potion and tells him to drink it, he feels an emptiness in his chest he’s never quite felt before.

*

When Arthur knocks on his door before stepping into the room, Merlin lies on his bed, sniffling softly into his pillow.

“Merlin?”

Straightening up and wiping his nose on his sleeve, Merlin answers, “Yes, sire?”

“I--" He pauses. "Why are you crying?”

“No reason, sire.”

“Merlin, stop calling me sire. I wanted to ask you if you’re up for round two? You were gone when I woke up.”

____________________

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is ambiguous and you are free to interpret it happily (Arthur wasn't under a spell at all!), sadly (Merlin didn't manage to break the spell!), or however you want (Merlin broke the spell but perhaps he was wrong about the memory thing?). Please let me know how you interpret the ending! I'd love to hear what you thought. :) 
> 
> (Being the kind of person that I am, my thoughts when I wrote this ficlet, though, was that Merlin failed to lift the spell. But that's just me.)


End file.
